2014-02-09 - The Coney Island Kiss
Sparring with Jeanne. Homework. Workouts. Archery practice. Sparring with Clint. More homework. A term paper. Walking the dog. A run. And that was just what he'd done since waking up at seven that morning. Adam Turner-- Adam Barton? The recent revelation he was Clint's biological nephew was still something he didn't want to think too hard about-- was exhausted. But he had arranged to meet Molly, and he wasn't going to skip out on it, no matter how tired he was. So, a couple Five-hour Energy shots and a can of Monster, and 'borrowing' the keys to Clint's Skycycle later... "Hey, Molly," he greets her as he pulls up to the intersection he arranged to meet her at. "I'm not too late, am I? Hop on, let's go find something to do." Playing Xbox with Chase. Riding Old Lace. Putting a hat on Old Lace. Laughing about how she put a hat on Old Lace. Eating Junk food. Accidentally breaking the Xbox cause 'it cheated.' Asking Nico to fix the Xbox with the Staff of One. Lifting up Leapfrog so Victor could do repairs on it. And cartoons. Molly had been doing her best to not be overbearing to her boyfriend (yay, her boyfriend!) Adam. Karolina said she needed to play harder to get. And it was totally, totally, totally working. Cause he was calling her his girlfriend in front of other people, and was asking her out, and Chase got her one of those phones you buy at the grocery to use in case of emergencies, and everything was going awesome. Molly beams when Adam comes on the SkyCycle. She is dressed almost grown-up. She has a hat on but it's not one of the sillier animal hats - cute one though with some dangling pompoms ( http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/scale_small/0/77/238466-29439-molly-hayes.jpg ). She quickly clambers onto the bike behind Adam, her boyfriend, and hugs Adam, her boyfriend. "You're not late at all - you're right on time." Back at Leapfrog, Chase says as they watch in the viewer, "I still don't know about that guy..." As soon as Molly's on and holding on, Adam steps on the pedal and pulls back on the handlebars, the Skycycle taking off and going airborne. "I was thinking..." Adam calls over his shoulder to her, "Maybe we could go out to Coney Island? Hit one of the amusement parks, you know? Or, I dunno. Whatever." He's really up for whatever she suggests at this point-- tiredness does that. Molly Hayes looks down. Then pretty much shouts, "THIS IS THE COOLEST BIKE EVER!" She nods. "I'd love that! I've haven't been to Coney Island yet - I wanted to go with my friend but they said we needed to be incogneto, whatever that means." She hugs more. "I didnt know they made bikes like this, can I fly it?" Adam shakes his head. "No way. Clint would kill me if he knew /I/ was flying it, much less you." He grins though. "It is pretty cool, though," he turns the bike in the direction of Coney Island. Tommy's advice that girls dig motorcycles and going really fast? Totally seems to be working. In fact, Adam lays on the speed, just to continue that point. Molly Hayes yells out, "WOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" when Adam lays on the speed. Then she rests her head against Adam's back as she hugs more. "How does it fly? Do you have jetpacks too? You're the most awesome boyfriend -ever-!" She keeps asking questions until Coney Island is beneath the two of you. "Did you name the bike?" "How fast can it go?" "How high can it go?" "Is this bike from the future?" "Nah, no clue, probably pretty high, and I dunno," Adam calls back with a grin to her questions. "It's Clint's. He should have /never/ shown me he has this, seriously. Best motorcycle ever." A faint bit of color rises in his cheeks at how much she's hugging against him-- get a grip, Turner!-- but he banks sharply as the start descending over Coney Island. "So, cotton candy, funnel cakes, and ferris wheels," he says with a cheery tone. "Sounds like a decent date, right?" Molly Hayes nods wide eyed at Adam. "It sounds like the most awesome date ever! Hey could you win me a stuffed animal too?" "I dunno," Adam shrugs. "Probably. I used to be really good at these games when I was a kid, you know. I used to win the big stuffed animals and give them to my mom--" he cuts himself off, scowling suddenly. Didn't want to think about her. "Anyways. Yeah. Any game that's got aim to it, I can do it." Molly Hayes almost gets up out of the seat while still holding onto Adam and gives him a kiss on the cheek from behind, then sits right back down and continues the hug-fest until they land. "No one will steal the bike right?" Adam lands... on the roof of a nearby building. "Yeah, if they get up here, with the key, and realize the bike can fly off the roof. Good luck on that." He grins at that, but blushes at the kiss. He pockets the key to the bike, tugs a black-and-white wrapped arrow from the side quiver, pulling the collapsible bow from his backpack, nocking it and aiming at a point on a building inside the park. THWANG! He grabs Molly around the waist and allows the grapple arrow to yank them both from the roof to inside the park, laughing. Molly Hayes clings to Adam as he does the whole grappling hook slide down the rope move, hand around Molly's waits. Molly was already completely smitten by Adam, but it doesnt prevent her from yelling "WOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo" all the way down, and hanging onto you. "That was just like in the movies!" she says excitedly when you both land. Also, she's still hanging onto you even after you land. Adam laughs again, looking pleased with himself. "So, where to first? Ferris wheel? Cotton candy? Scary haunted house ride? I'm all yours, babe." Molly Hayes bites her lip, looking at Adam. "You're all mine..." she repeats dreamily. Then shakes her head a bit, trying to snap herself out of it. "Um.... ferris wheel. Definitely ferris wheel." Cause that means she can be sitting and cuddling close to him and maybe the wheel will stop up on top and they'll get to smooch and it'll be like that movie where the ferris wheel stopped while the two people on the date were on the top and they smooched! "All right," Adam says, folding his bow back and tucking it back into his backpack. "Let's go!" And he begins leading the way to the Ferris Wheel, already lit up in the fading sunlight. As they get into their gondola, and the door shuts, the bucket moving slightly so the next people can get into theirs, Adam slides his arm around Molly's shoulders. Molly Hayes rests her head on his shoulder as the ride starts. "So... um.... anything new happen? I bet you have all sorts of cool stuff that happens to you every day, being an Avenger." She thinks. "You know, I bet I could get my friends to come to that Avenger Academy thing maybe - everyone's always wanting me to go to special schools, but usually I tell them I'll hate it, and then I do hate it. But I wouldnt hate it at your school cause you're there. Would that be cool?" She pauses, then rests her chin on Adam's shoulder. "Or is that like... superheroes shouldnt date when they're on the same team?" Molly obviously doesnt know Clint's love life. Adam shrugs. "I don't know... Avengers Academy isn't like a regular school, you know. I have to take classes there for superheroing, and classes from Doc Pym for, you know, regular school." He considers. "And nah, it's been pretty boring lately, just lots of working out and sparring and /all/ the homework." Oh, and finding out he's actually a Barton, and the son of a supervillain. No big, right? Not that he feels like telling her that, yet. "I guess it's fine to date people on your team-- I mean, Clint used to date Black Widow, I think, and she's dating Stark now... no clue why, he's a dick. And Hellion and Finesse were totally banging for awhile there, apparently. Oh yeah, and Ms. Janet and Doc are together, too. So..." he shrugs again. Molly Hayes looks at Adam. "People tried to put me in school for superheroes a couple of times already. Plus that Xavier school since I'm a mutant and stuff...." She then asks, "Um... as long as Wolverine isnt at the school. He's not right? Cause um.... I sorta have punched him. A lot. And he's a gross mean bully jerkface." She puts her arms around Adam and rests her head against him, cuddling when the Ferris Wheel stops again. "So if I join your school though, you'd like that? Cause I don't have to if you don't want me to...." "It's not my call anyway, Mols," Adam replies, giving her a look. "Besides, if you're just going 'cuz of me, it's probably not the place for you." The Ferris Wheel jerks to a stop again, almost at the top of the arc. Adam gazes out over the view, a smile crawling across his face. "Man. It's gorgeous. I love this city, you know? Never gonna leave it, not for more than vacations or hero stuff, you know? Look at it." Molly Hayes looks at the view. "I used to think that about Malibu. Then my parents and my friends parents all turned out to be like.... supervillains and we had to leave. But New York's nice too." She rests her head back on Adam's shoulder. "Plus what's a better reason to go somewhere than cause you really really REALLY like someone and want to be around them all the time? Normally school sucks otherwise." Adam laughs. "Nah, school's for learning things, Mols. I'm learning a lot from both the Doc and from the Academy. Don't tell anyone I said that, though. I have a reputation to maintain." He grins, but his grin falters a bit. "Your parents were villains, too?" he asks finally. "I mean... they aren't gonna like, come destroy the world or anything, right?" He squeezes her shoulders, drawing her a bit closer. "I mean, you're nothing like a villain, Mols. Not even a little bit." Molly Hayes looks down. "Um... all my friends parents were supervillains and they like... ran Los Angeles and were called the Pride." She hunches over a little, getting more depressed "They're dead now. It's my fault." When she gets drawn closer to Adam though, she closes her eyes and sighs. It's actually a wistful, happy sigh, despite what she said seconds earlier. "Course I'm not a villain. You can be a hero even if your parents were bad people and anyone who says you can't is just stupid." She has no idea how relevant a statement that might be to Adam. "You're right," Adam agrees. "You're absolutely right." And he leans over, hesistantly at first, but after a moment or two presses his lips gently to hers. OMGOMGOMGOMG KISSING ON THE LIPS ITS HAPPENING OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!! That's what's going through Molly's head right now. Along with .... DO I KEEP MY EYES OPEN? DO I CLOSE THEM? THEY CLOSE THEM IN THE MOVIES! WHAT IF MY NOSE SMOOSHES AGAINST HIS? Molly does close her eyes as she gets her first 'real' kiss, and afterwards she's blushing profusely. "wowwwwwww................." she says after a bit of swaying. Kissing is as great as Karolina said! No wonder she and Xavin do it so much. Adam is blushing as well-- but he grins sheepishly at her. "Uh, yeah." He leans back in his seat as the Ferris Wheel begins moving again. Molly Hayes looks at Adam. "Did I do that right? Um... I mean with the kissing." She looks embarrassed. "I never kissed on the lips before. It was..." She just looks at Adam as the ferris wheel gondola they're in finally comes back to the bottom. "Just.... amazing and awesome and ... wow." She smiles at him, forgetting for the moment about getting out of the ride. Heck, if it wouldnt make a scene, she'd take the ride with her so she could keep it forever. "Heh," Adam shrugs lightly, looking away. "I... hadn't either. My last girlfriend was a mutant, and she was really touchy about being... yeah. Touched. So." Molly Hayes leans forward, moves Adam's head to look at her, and kisses Adam again, because ... well she doesnt really need a reason, right? Right on the lips again. However, the ride attendant ahems. Then ahems again. "Excuse me, um..... the ride's over. Guys? Hello?" Adam coughs nervously as the kiss ends, giving the attendant a 'what can you do?' kind of grin. Entirely Barton-esque. Then he helps Molly out of the bucket, leading her merrily down the pathways to their next destination-- funnel cakes. Molly Hayes giggles despite herself after Adam helps her out of the car. "I could kiss you like a gajillion times like that." As they head to the funnel cakes, Molly doesn't let go of Adam's hand at all. Adam gets a funnel cake for them to split, and they eat it at one of the small tables nearby, both getting covered in powdered sugar, of course. After that, and a couple more rides, and some cotton candy-- he tugs her towards the games of skill. "So, uh... any particular stuffed animal you want?" he asks. Molly Hayes points to a giant stuffed panda by the 'baseball at bottles' game. "That one... cause... um... you still have my panda hat and I really like pandas." Good a reason as any. She pauses to look at Adam, some powdered sugar on her nose. "I'm really happy you know..." Adam grins. "Panda it is." He lightly brushes the powdered sugar off her nose with his thumb, and then strides over to game in question. "Knock 'em all over, win the big prize!" the attendant says. Adam smirks. "Aight," he smiles cockily. "Round one." He places money on the bar, and is given three baseballs. Adam lifts the first ball, weighing it lightly, and then narrows his eyes, before letting it hurl from his hand towards the stack of bottles. It hits, and the top bottle falls over. Adam's brow furrows, and he picks up the second ball, throwing again. He hits the stack dead on, but only one more bottle falls. "What gives?" he says, palming the last ball. His eyes narrow at the stack-- and then widen. "...dude, those are glued." Molly Hayes blinks at first when Adam doesn't knock over the bottles. Because Adam is like... a jillion times better than Hawkeye at this stuff. Then when Adam says they're glued, she frowns. "HEY yeah, don't be a cheater!" "Nice eye, kid," a man in one of the booths to the side says quickly before the two of them, or the other attendant, can make a scene. He's tall, bulky, reddish-blonde, and looks vaguely familiar to Adam, though the kid is more concerned with glaring at the offending bottles. "Go ahead and let him have it," the other man advises the attendant at the booth Adam's at. "Trust me on this one." So the attendant pulls down an overlarge panda and hands it to Adam with a pasted on smile. "There you go, kid." Adam hands the bear over to Molly, then turns to look over at the darts booth. "Hey, thanks--" but the other guy is gone, a sign on the darts booth that says 'Be Right Back'. "Huh. Where'd he go?" Adam asks. Molly Hayes looks at the panda that she's given. "Thank you." she says, confusedly. She asks Adam, "He gave you the prize cause you found out her was cheating?" Then looks where Adam is looking, trying to look past the huge panda. "Maybe he recognized that you were a superhero and didnt want to get beaten up?" "I guess..." Adam shrugs, leading her on towards the exit. "Whatever, they're carnies. They cheat. Clint says most people are rubes. Don't be a rube." A tall man leaning against one of the stationary booths begins a sudden coughing fit, stepping away and behind the booth. Molly Hayes peers at the man. "Carnies are weird." She looks around. "Want to try any other games or think they'd also be cheaters?" "Probably cheaters--" and a yawn cracks Adam's face. "Ugh. I gotta get to bed, Mols. Let me take you home, and then crash out, okay?" Molly Hayes nods. "Awww.... okay." She looks back at where the booth was. Then puts down the panda for a minute, scuffs her shoe a bit and says, "This was really fun and neat and stuff..." Adam grins. "It was. We'll have to do it again sometime soon, okay?" and he offers her his hand so they can walk out of the park.